poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangers from another Universe (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Rangers from another Universe. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Donna O'Neil: (voice over) Rangers from another Universe! The episode begins one day at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and their team trained very hard. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Okay, Rangers. This is not a drill, Hop to it! At last, The Pirate Force Rangers begin their training. Captain Emmett: Alright, Mateys. Let's do some early training! Pirate Force Rangers: Aye! So, Everyone started training as Stanley made sure they don't train too rough. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Marine, Ease your pistols! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Stanley! Stanley Pines: And Ryo, Make sure your Katana's sharp enough to cut through metal! Ryo Vinsmoke: Right! Stanley Pines: Keep your team together, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, Stanley. (To his crew) Keep it up crew, all of us have to keep our team together! Just as John Silver gave Emmett and his crew a soda break, Ford and Stanley were working on new projects at the Lab. Stanley Pines: We sure are getting good at making new weapons and Zords, Ford. Ford Pines: Yes, Stanley. But we still have a long way to go before the Ultrazord technology. Meanwhile, Captain Whiskers and his crew were working on a new evil plan that would take place in Corinth. Phantom the Pirate: Are you certain this plan will work, Whiskers? Because we've failed the last time. Captain Whiskers: Maybe, But Corinth won't be a different world for us to conquer first. Soon, He used the resurrection crystal and revived Professor Cog. Professor Cog: What, Who're you?! Captain Whiskers: I be Captain Whiskers, I've revived you for a proposition, Professor Cog. Professor Cog: What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: By conquering Corinth is by destroying our common enemies, The Power Rangers. Professor Cog: Whatever it takes, I'm ready to join your crew, Captain. Back at the Pirate Tavern, Ford Pines called the Rangers for an emergency at Corinth. Ford Pines: Attention, Rangers! Please report to the lab! Captain Emmett: Let's go check it out, Crew. Donna O'Neil: Aye Aye, Captain. As they came to see Ford, He turns on the viewing screen. Ford Pines: I'm glad you're all here, Captain Whiskers is in another world called Corinth. Tiffany Lopez: Corinth?, It looks different from our Earth. Marine the Raccoon: That's because it's from another dimension. Stanley Pines: That's right, It's gonna be one heck of a dangerous mission. John Silver: Aye, It is on account of Professor Cog who has returned because of Whiskers. Ford Pines: Emmett, You and your crew know what to do. Captain Emmett: Aye, We know what to do, Ford. As the portal opens, Everyone stepped through it to make their way to Corinth. At last, The whole crew arrived at Corinth. Captain Emmett: Well, Crew. Here it is, Corinth. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, It was a ghost town just before the Venjix Virus was here. John Silver: Aye, Marine. But thanks to Doctor K and the RPM Rangers, He was no more. Just then, Doctor K came to see them. Doctor K: That's correct, John Silver. Greetings, Ford, Stanley, Pirate Force Rangers. Ford Pines: Good to see you again, Doctor K. Callie Jones: And those must be the RPM Rangers. Scott Truman: That's right. (to Captain Emmett) Good to finally meet you, Emmett. Captain Emmett: It's a pleasure to meet you too, Scott. Gemma: Hi, Crystal. It's nice to meet you. Crystal Garcia: It's nice to meet you too, Gemma. Gem: Good to meet you, Mira. Mira Ramon: Indeed, I feel the same way, Gem. Flynn McAllistair: Good to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: You too, Flynn. Summer Landsdown: Hello, Bendy. Nice to meet you. Bendy Jackson: The pleasures all mine, Summer. Ziggy Grover: What's up, Nina? Nina Vincent: Hi, Ziggy. Dillion: Good to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: Good to meet you too, Dillon. Jason Lee Scott: And Marine, Just the Rookie Tommy told me about. Marine the Raccoon: Aisha Campbell: And Maria, Tiffany and Donna, It's an honor to meet you three. Maria Swanson: Tiffany Lopez: Donna O'Neil: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5